Respect My Mind
Respect My Mind is the 3rd song off Guerrilla Warfare by Hot Boys Lyrics wayne What? Check, check Head bussa...set ripper Neighborhood superstar...corner splitter While we dispose of...nigga, broad hitter Hot boy soldier...expedition flipper, hell Niggas be terrified from us 'cause they know how we play Them niggas hide from us or catch 3 from a k I'm just a scrub, I can't scuff...I'm too light to fight I'm lil'...too thin to win, so I ride at night Ya fate, respect, nigga...ya playin' with the wrong one I'll break yo' neck, nigga...ya playin' with the wrong gun I use k's to wet niggas...I'm sprayin' the whole room Better watch your back, nigga.. Lil' one...that's a wrap March, nigga step up when i...i bust a cap Niggas drop like...(whistle) splat! Keep jokin' hear? and I'm gon' show you what I'm 'bout Respect my mind or get your brains knocked out Hook wayne Respect my mind or get your brains knocked out Respect my mind or have them boys in your house B.g. Respect my mind, look, we be ridin' on chrome Respect my mind 'cause we get our shine on wayne Respect my mind 'cause we that hot boy clique Respect my mind, nigga, you can't phase this B.g. Respect my mind, look, we'll fuck your bitch Respect my mind, look, we 'bout that gangsta shit Juvenile Nigga, watch me grow up...when I was small, he had plan My daddy was ballin', and he was the right-hand man My poppa bought us a house to keep our family secure Livin' good on a ranch in the middle of the woods I understood at a young age, my poppa would spray Seen him slit a nigga throat and shoot one up in the face He'd be murder case after case: he was untouchable But he had a right-hand man that wasn't trustable Who undercover slow...he made deals under the table Workin' for the feds...'round my people wearin' a cable My daddy got busted...so he got left with the dope All our shit got repossessed and our family was flat broke Moved back inside the projects the summer of '84 Developed my hustlin' skills from romey and black so.. When I got to the point...that I wasn't small no more Hooked up the same nigga that handled my daddy dough I know that he sheisty; but this nigga just don't know Swear to god I ain't 'bout it; but this nigga just don't know I got a two under my belt and I'ma make it one more Cock the 4-4 and knock his brains out on the floor Respect my mind.. (Chorus) B.g. Me, wayne, turk, and juvenile gettin' blunted In fresh pearl-white suburb 1500 No stun'n, countin' 100 thou', nigga fronted a brick He should have knew hot boys wasn't bringin' back shit That's how the game go, and that's how the game get played Head buster, for sure, sweat no hoes, haters get sprayed All week long, look, I'm a nigga on the grind All year round I make you niggas respect my mind Every single day it's a must I tote that fuckin' iron Disconnect your spine, leave you funky or paralyzed I blues blocks to bust heads I use glocks and play hotels to the feds Niggas know I ain't the one to be repped on Move when I'm comin' through, or you get stepped on I don't give a motherfuck if you got your vest on I'm shootin' through that...thought you knew that That's how b-geezy do that I ride dirty, and when I ride you die All the time you bitch-niggas gon' respect my mind (Chorus) Turk Nigga, respect my mind Can't, then stay your distance Kill realahs like that, nigga, you come up missin' I soak your spot when you're repping on me Get hit with shots when you're hatin' on me What's happenin', wodie Do you think you ready for us Disrespect our mind, fuckin' over you is a must Come through your cut Nigga, it's over, don't spook now 'Cause when you was talkin' 'bout us it was all good, ha Nigga. fuck all that; I ain't gon' talk, I'ma save it Original h.b., nigga, I ride mercedes A young rich nigga, my whole team playin' with figures Wear soldiers and 'bauds, and gettin' richer and richer I got stacks of money, and fuckin' plenty hoes Nigga, respect my mind or I'll knock off your nose (Chorus 2x) wayne Respect my mind